With You
by dark princess3
Summary: Grace and Will's life after the 2014 movie. Because they are the cutest!
1. Chapter 1

**Please know that this is my first story on this site and I'm writing **

**it on my iPhone. I serioulsly cannot believe that there are only two 2014 annie stories, geez that movie was awesome, So if you didn't like it, don't read**

* * *

><p>It was three day <em>after<em> Stacks Literacy Cnter was opened and Grace and Will's relationship couldn't be more awkward. Every time the would see eachother they would just act...awkward. The pair couldn't even stare at one another. That was, until Annie broke the silence. " What's going on with you and Will? " She asked. Grace stared nervously at Annie." _What?_ " Grace asked." You guys can't even state at eachother " the 10 year old said. " Nothing it's our relationship is a bit...weird at the moment " she responded." But you kissed him! Doesn't that like mean, happily ever after or something? " Annie asked.

Then, the infamous Will Stacks walked in, Grace froze on spot." Hey, Umm, Grace could we...talk? " He asked. Grace nodded, Annie smiled, and Will stood there." Annie, give is a moment " Grace asked. Annie nodded and wiggled her eyebrows at her "father". They both stared at eachother for awhile until Will broke the silence." I'm going to go straight to the point, Grace I really, Really like you and...and...Well, I just thought that...we could...umm—" as usual Grace shut him up by kissing him." Does that answer your question? " she smiled." Are you guys done kissing yet? My grilled cheese is getting cold! " Annie called." Yeah Annie, you can come down now " Will smiled.

" So are you guys dating? " Annie asked. Grace nudged him in the side." Your her father! " she whispered. Will smirked and pulled her close. Which resulted in a squeak from the secretary." Yeah, I guess you could say that " Will smiled. Grace turned around and hit his shoulder." Wow, go get em' tiger " Annie smiled sarcastically. The billionaire rolled his eyes at his daughter. His. Daughter. He will never get tired of calling her that. Or calling his secretary his girlfriend. Because what could be more exciting then having the most awesomest daughter and the hottest girlfriend in the history of hottest girlfriends. Because the only thing that would make it better is a king sized Snicker Bar. Which none of them had." So! How about dinner for three at Danoli's? " Will asks. The little girl smiles." Yes! ". Grace kisses him once more as Annie starts yelling, " PDA! PDA! ". Then With Will, being Will, he starts chasing her around. What could make this moment better? A king sized Snicker bar. But unfortunately none of them had one.

So? Was it good? I really don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay So I realized I can't see my story when I look at the page so I'm trying to see why the heck it's not working but I'm just copying and pasting the chapters from my notes page so this one should be a little longer. **

Will Stacks, for this moment in his life, was freaking out. The proposal was easy, take Grace out to her favorite restaurant and pop the question(like Annie said), but ring buying, that's the hard part no one told him about. Annie was showing him more and more rings until he gave up." None of these are the perfect ring! There's no hope, I'm gonna die alone with 15 cats all named Fluffy " Will groaned." Oh! Wait, we haven't see this one yet " Annie pointed out. Will stopped complaining and went to go look at the ring Annie was pointing at, it was a silver ring with blue diamonds around it.

" It's perfect! How much? " The billionaire said." 2,000 Dollars is the cheapest price " the salesmen said." For a ring?! The ones I have came from a gum ball machine!" Annie gasped." Shh! I'll take it " Will said. He placed his card down and the man swiped it, handing Will the box with a ring on it." When are you gonna propose to her? " Annie asked." Two days from now at her favorite restaurant, it's gonna be perfect " Will smiled." Your going to Daniel?! " Annie yelled. (Incase you don't live in NYC, it's one of the most expensive restraunts ever). " SHHHH! She could be around " Will said." Wait, why is her favorite restaurant Daniel? " Annie asked." She's French so she eats French food " Will shrugged." Wrong! She's American,she picked up the accent from her Grandma, she's French, not Grace " Annie corrected." How do you know so much about her? I'm the one Whoes been dating her for two years now " Will asked." I'm her best friend, we know _everything_ about eachother " Annie smiled." Her about-to-be husband isn't her best friend? " Will frowned.

...

" Hi Grace! " Annie smiled." Hello Annie, have you seen your father? " Grace asked." He's upstairs " The 10 year old answered. The secretary stared at the little girl for awhile and then shook her head." Never mind " Grave whispered as she went upstairs." Will? " Grace called.

Will's eyes went wide as he tried oh so despretly to hide the ring. Just as he put it in his pocket, Grace came in." Hey...Grace " Will said. Grace crossed her arms." Ok, what's going on? " Grace said. Will had only a couple of seconds to come up with something before she unleashed "The Wrath Of Grace" on him." Okay, the truth is...the truth is, that I, uhh, is it true that your American? " He blurted." That's it?! That's what this was all about?! Jesus Will! " she yelled. Ah, there it is." Is it true though? " The Billionaire asked again. " Yes, now shut up and kiss me " Grace smiled, grabbed his collar and pushing his lips onto her's.

**Qh**

**Was this one good? The next chapter should be when Will proposes and then, well I can't tell you! See Ya around! **


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Yay! I can finally see my story but not the reviews so I'm on wiki how to find out how so enjoy! And Guest that sent me this:**

From: Guest

:Can you please make a fanfiction about the my friend peeper liked a boy so she punched him in the face line. Yeah I could it sounds like a cool one-shot.

Grace Farell (I think that's her name cause in the 1982 and 19

* * *

><p>99 movie that's her last name) had no idea what to wear. Her billionaire boyfriend for a year was taking her out to Daniel, her favorite restraunt, and she had no idea what to wear, so she thought the best plan ever. Grace called Annie and the other girls to help. Annie, Pepper, Mia, Tessie, and Isabella were all running around in New York Dress trying to find her something finding ." So is Mr. Stacks really gonna propose to Ms. Grace? " Mia whispered to Annie." Yeah! I was with him when he picked out a ring, I chose it out " Annie said, feeling proud of herself.<p>

" Oh! Look at this one! " Pepper gasped, pulling out a Tony Bowls dress. The top was black with sparkly flowers growing on it and the bottom was white with a knee-high length , it was perfect." Grace! Grace!, look at this one " Tessie said, tossing the dress over the dressing room door. Grace came out modeling the dress.

" This is the one! " Isabella gasped." How much? " Grace asked, taking out her credit card." 289 Dollars " the German saleswoman said. Grace dropped her card in shock, until Annie pulled out a card from her pocket." Dad said to use it for emergencies, and I think this is a fashion emergency " she said, swiping it." How much is in that thing? " Pepper asked." 378 Bucks " Annie whispered." Holy—...crap, really? " Grace gasped. Annie nodded and handed her the dress.

" It's so pretty! " Mia smiled. Grace smiled as they boarded the limo. Half of the girls fell asleep as Nash arrived at Ms. Hannigan's apartment." Mia! Tessie! C'mon! " Pepper snapped. She carried Mia inside while Tessie walked in half asleep." Bye! " Annie whispered.

Okay now all Grace needed was to get in bed with her guy and Annie into bed, how hard could that be?

...

" Sandy! Get back here! " Will snapped at the dog, who was running around the penthouse covered in bubbles." Sandy, sit " Annie instructed, the dog did what it was told." C'mon, Dad will get you cleaned up, right? " Annie said. Will sighed and nodded. Grace kissed his soapy cheek and walked to the bedroom. She hung the dress in the closet and smiled.

What she didn't know is that Will was staring at her ring." She has to say yes, she gotta, your William Stacks, richest guy in New York " he told himself. Tomorrow was the day. A day that she would always remeber.


	4. Chapter 4

The Propsoal

**HELLO! Hehe, Sorry for the no updating but my phone got taken away cause of some stupid fight I got into but no worries cause I'm Back! Also I'm thinking of writing a Fairy Tail (if you know what this is I luve u) story, so yeah. ONTO THE STORY!**

Okay getting a ring was one thing, getting a tux on was another, but proposing!? No one ever told him how hard it was gonna be. But he was Will Stacks, how could he be afraid of a silly thing like standing on one knee and saying to the woman of your dreams you wanna spend your life together. Not that hard, right? " Who am I kidding? I can't do this, she'll probably say no " Will groaned.

" Hey Dad, what's up? " Annie smiled." I have no idea how to propose to Grace " Will sighed." Easy, just get on one knee and BAM! Pop the question! " Annie yelled, causing Will to jump back." Yeah, that's not working " Will moaned again." Okay, how would you react if I was getting married? " Annie asked." I wouldn't react at all cause your never getting married " Will smirked." What? I'm not aloud to get married!? That's crazy ! " Annie said." Nope, it's not " Will smiled. Annie rolled her eyes. As Grace came into the room.

" Are you ready yet Will? " Grace asked. Will shoved the tiny box in his pocket and smiled." Y-Yeah L-let's go " The billionaire stuttered." I wish you two a very happy evening " Annie smiled. Grace looked confused while Will laughed nervously. " Let's get going, bye Annie! " Will called, taking Grace out of the room ASAP." Well, now to watch some Oprah " The ten year old smiled.

...

Will was shaking furiously as he imagined the worst._ What if she turns me down? What if it doesn't work out? What if she breaks up with me?! Is this to soon?! "_ Will! " Grace snapped." Yeah? " Will asked." You've been shaking like your scared, Annie's been acting weird all day, and now you can't even look me in the eye? Are you okay? " She asked." Yeah, Grace, I'm fine, I'll always be fine with you around " He smiled.

Grace kissed his cheek." Your so sweet " the secretary sighed." Okay, Grace, I-I have something t-to say " Will says." Okay what? " Grace askes, taking a sip of her champagne. Will got out his seat and grabbed her hand." Grace, ever since I met you, there was no denying that something clicked between us, so, What I'm saying is that..."

Will got down on his knee and pulled out the box." Grace Ferall, will you marry me? ". Grace covered her mouth in pre-shock. She tried to say something but her breath was taken away." Okay, No, I mean yes! Yes, I will Marry you " Grace smiled. Will put the ring around her finger and smiled." WILL STACKS IS GETTING MARRIED " He yelled. Ah, isn't love

strange?

**So, there was the proposal, I hoped you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
